When you can't sleep at night
by Padmavati
Summary: He would never forget the first girl he loved. But after thinking that he lost her how will he feel when she reenters his life?


When you can't sleep at night.

*Chapter one*

Emi sighed as she roled around in her bed. It was the first night she had slept in her actual bed and not a hospital bed in 5 years. She had missed her bed very much. After the flight from Germany she was so excited to go home. Emi had a very weak immune system and the doctors had to build it up and keep her from getting sick until her body could fight off nfections on its own.

It was around 12 in the after noon and she felt totally refreshed. After enjoying her bed for a little she got up and showered and did her normal rutine. After she was finished she was wearing an earthy green cardigan with a light brown tank top and a pair of kahkis. She had also put her light brown hair into a braid that ened right below her medium sized looking over herself once more she walked down to the dining room and had her breakfast. She was very excited to see her old frineds today but she had to wait until after they were done with classes. Her father had talked to thier parents and told them that they wanted to suprise her friends with her coming back. She smiled at the thought of seeing them again.

For next couple hours Emi kept herself busy by reading a book on creatures that lived in the oceans. After reading a passage on isopods Emi looked at the clock and smiled. It was time for her to go see her old friends.

Emi walked back to her room and grabbed her green flats before skipping out the door and to her awaiting limo. On the ride there she had a nice chat with the driver about random things. He was a very nice man named Hayate and had 2 sons and very deep smile lines.

"Here we are miss Emi." He said giving her another smile. She nodded and said thank you before hopping out of the car. She looked at the massive building before her. She should have asked her father for a map. Slightly worried, Emi looked around for anyone that she could ask for no one she sighed and started walking.

After a while of walking Emi started to give up. She was turning a corner when she felt something hit her. Landing on her butt she let out a small ouch.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Came a voice. Emi looked up to see a femanine looking boy standing infrount out her. Emi smiled up at him before standing up and dusting herself off.

"That's alright. But can I ask you to help me find somone?" She asked looking down at him.

"Oh sure. I'm Haruhi." He said before giving her a smile.

"I'm Emi Noriko. Nice to meet you Haruhi." She said. "I'm looking for a Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka. Do you know them?"

"You mean Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai?" He asked. Emi nodded smiling wider. "I was just on my way to where they are. We're in the same club. I'll show you." Haruhi said as he started walking. Emi followed. They talked until Haruhi stopped infront of a music room.

"Well here it is." He said as he pushed the doors open. Emi looked in seeing many tables and many many girls surrounding several boys. She was about to ask Haruhi where her friends would be but before she could Haruhi was tackled by a taller blond boy.

"Haruhi where have you been? You're late!" The boy yelled as he hugged poor Haruhi almost to death. "I was worried about you!"

"Tamaki-Senpai, I was helpinng someone with something." Haruhi said before pointing to Emi. The boy looked up at her with his bright blue eyes before quickly scrambling up and taking her hand in his.

"Oh. I'm sorry Princess, but I didn't see you standing there." He said before placing a small kiss on her hand. Emi smiled a little.

"That's alright." She said pulling her hand away. Tamaki stood up to his full height. He was a bit taller then Emi was.

"Haruhi said you needed help with something?" He said giving her a dashing smile.

"Oh yes I'm looking for some friends of mine." She said looking behind him. "Haruhi said that they'd be here." She looked back at Tamaki.

"She's looking for Mori and Hunny-Senpai" Haruhi said before walking over to one of the tables. Emi and Tamaki followed him. Emi saw the a bunch of girls sitting around two boys. She smiled as she recagnised them. Haruhi tapped the shorter on on the shoulder before he bent down and said something and then stood back up and pointed to Emi. The small blond boy shifted his brown eyes to her. She smiled and gave a small wave. She hoped that he would remember her.

The small boy quickly jumped up. He ran and jumped at Emi. "Emi-Chan" He yelled as she caught him.

Mori was sitting with Hunny hosting as usual. The girls talked with Hunny and he would ocassionally say something. After a little Haruhi came over and said something to Hunny. The smaller boy looked over to where Haruhi was pointing. Mori looked over too. He was caught off guard by what he saw.


End file.
